1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to hand tools and more specifically it relates to an extendable tool. The extendable tool contains a handle which can be lengthened for leverage purposes and shortened, so that it can fit into compact work areas and take up less room when placed in storage when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hand tools have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to have handles which are of a fixed length and cannot be extended. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.